1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for the cosmetic treatment of scar tissue. More specifically, the method of the present invention, relates to the topical application of at least one flavonoid to scar tissue.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Damage or injury to skin tissues and/or organs is a common occurrence. The body is most often able to isolate the damaged area and then repair itself by removing and replacing damaged tissue. Injury to tissues and organs can originate from a great variety of sources such as, for example, trauma, UV degradation, toxic and/or pathogenic degradation, thermal degradation (e.g. excessive heat or cold) and so forth. While the body has an impressive array of response mechanisms that limit tissue damage and promote repair, methods of increasing the speed and degree of repair are continually being sought out. Additionally, the presence of scar tissue can be unsightly, and the reduction of scar tissue is aesthetically desirable. In this regard, increasing the speed and/or degree that scar tissue is removed is beneficial in that it (i) decreases the visibility of unsightly tissue; (ii) decreases the chances of developing an infection or other ailment through re-injury of the scarred area or the surgical removal of scar tissue; and (iii) reduces health costs associated with treating such conditions.
Although compounds exist for promoting the healing of wounds, there exists a continuing need for additional and/or improved compounds for treating and/or reducing scar tissue.
Accordingly, it is an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a composition that is effective for the treatment of scar tissue.
It is an object of other embodiments of the present invention to provide a method that is effective for the treatment of scar tissue